Idioms
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: When do our Winchester men use those little sayings that everyone says, but no one understands? Words that don't mean what they say? [Chapter humor story. Chapters don't relate to each other.]
1. In A Pickle

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything to do with Supernatural…_

Okay, I have a short book here called 'In a Pickle and Other Funny Idioms' by Marvin Terban. It's all about these stupidly funny idioms. So I was reading it and I figured, I could write about how the boys use these idioms. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy:)

And they won't be much bigger then this chapter, because there's like twenty-five of them or something like that. I hope to update every other day or so. Enjoy!

**In A Pickle**

"Dean," Sam half panted, half asked.

The young Winchester men were hunting a poltergeist and at the current time, loosing the battle. They had just taken refuge behind a large couch, which was taking a few knives to the cushions thanks to the oh-so-loving poltergeist.

"Shut up, I know we're in a freakin' pickle," Dean said as his brain mentally scanned all their possible escape plans.

"What," Sam said, a bit confused, "I didn't know you knew that saying."

"Nor do you know how to get rid of this stupid ghost! So, think Sam! Think," Dean snapped, conveniently ending their conversation.


	2. Butterflies in the Stomach

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Sorry they're so short, but I make them, and then worry about the length. I'm sure we'll get some longer ones in here:) Till then, enjoy!

**Butterflies in the Stomach**

"Dean," Sam said, "I'm nervous."

The Winchester men were acting as FBI agents to get a little information from some police officers. They had just put suits on and were putting the last touches on their outfits.

"You've got butterflies," Dean asked, not paying too much attention to Sam but more to the tie that he kept re-tying.

"What," Sam asked, confused.

"Butterflies in your stomach?"

"Uh… yeah, you could say that," Sam said as he turned away from Dean to roll his eyes. Dean was always baffling and most likely always would be.


	3. Open a Can of Worms

**Idioms**

_I don't own anything you recognize…_  
Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was with family that came to visit. I'm going to post tomorrow's story too, just so I don't need to get on tomorrow. Thanks in advance.

By the way, "tail feathers" might be considered one – depending on how you look at it. And this happens sometime during the episode "Provenance" or when they are visiting Sarah's hometown. And I wasn't sure if the girl from "Provenance" was spelt Sarah or Sara. Sorry if I was wrong, I kind of flipped a coin.

**Open a Can of Worms**

"Sam," Dean asked as he grabbed a can of beer out of the kitchenette's mini fridge, "Why did you come back so late last night?"

Sam glanced up at Dean from his comfy place on his bed and said, "That beer costs three bucks."

Dean plopped on the bed opposite Sam's and retorted, "What's in your tail feathers?"

"Nothing," Sam mumbled.

"Girls?"

Sam didn't answer.

"Wouldn't wanna open that can of worms," Dean said before taking a sip – more like a gulp – of his beer.

Sam said one simple phrase that made Dean shut up for good, "I was with Sarah."


	4. White Elephant

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

This one is actually supposed to be posted tomorrow, but I wanted to get it in ahead of time because I have relatives visiting. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And if you think of any idioms that you haven't seen me write about yet, feel free to post them:) Thanks!

**White Elephant**

"Sam," Dean said, "I hate to tell you this, but sometimes you are a white elephant!"

The Winchesters had just finished a gig and Dean was beaten up pretty badly. Sam had been knocked out, leaving Dean to finish the job while having the new found glory of playing protector for Sam. That is until Dean had taken a knife to the stomach. Then Sam miraculously woke up from his slumber and put a spring in his step. Soon enough the demon was dead as a door nail. But that didn't stop Dean's anguish.

"Sorry," Sam said with extra emphasis, "Maybe if you had given us extra salt I wouldn't have lost so soon!"

"Don't blame this on me, Sam! You damned, little white elephant," Dean said, stuttering for insults toward the end.

Sam, not wanting to further the brotherly fight resorted to his favorite swear, "Jerk."

Before Dean could retort, Sam climbed into the car, signaling a fight ended.

Dean stared at the place where Sam's head had previously been before muttering, "Bitch," under his breath.


	5. Bury Your Head in the Sand

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Bury Your Head in the Sand**

"Sam," Dean said, "That thing is real if you believe it or not!"

"No it isn't Dean! Bloody Mary is a child's tale," Sam retorted.

The pair had been going at it, deciding if the legend of Bloody Mary was worth checking into.

"Sam, please! Don't bury your head in the sand!"

Sam looked shocked when he asked, "What does that mean?"

"Pretend something isn't real, when it sure as hell is!"

Sam rolled his eyes in defeat before saying, "Fine. Let's check it out."


	6. Two Birds with One Stone

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Two Birds with One Stone**

"Dean, what are you doing," Sam asked.

The young men were sitting in the Impala as Dean made a right, heading toward New York State.

"Two birds with one stone," Dean answered, a small smile on his face.

"But were supposed to be going to Jersey for a few unexplained deaths."

"Yeah, well, there's a nasty bitch that needs hunting in New York State. Not to mention someone that would really, really like to see you."

A grin appeared on Dean's face as he left Sam to figure out what was going on. Something clicked in Sam's mind as he gave a small smile then hit his brother over the head.

"Sarah," he said.

"Yeah. You definitely need to get laid."

Sam rolled his eyes as he stared out the side window, thinking about what would say to her.


	7. Dont Count Your Chicks Before They Hatch

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Don't Count Your Chickens before They Hatch**

The Winchester men were sitting in a hotel room, relaxing for once.

"Dean, what do you want to do when this is all over," Sam asked.

"Get rich and famous. Maybe buy some muscle cars," Dean said with a day-dream look in his eyes, "You?"

"Settle down. Find a wife, have two or three kids. Go back to law school," Sam answered.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Dean mumbled.

"What," Sam asked, for he didn't hear what Dean had to say.

"Nothing," Dean quickly covered up.


	8. To Put the Cart before the Horse

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**To Put the Cart before the Horse**

"Sam," Dean called.

The boys were going to fight their second shape-shifter ever. That is until Sam said he would go research, but instead tried to take it out on his own. So now, Dean was walking through the sewers, gun drawn, searching for his brother.

"Dean," came the response.

Dean took that as a good sign and walked toward were the voice came from.

There was Sam, all tied up. Dean untied him and the pair started to walk out of the sewer as Dean hit his brother over the head.

"What was that for," Sam asked as he rubbed his head.

"Putting the cart before the damned horse."


	9. Put Your Foot in Your Mouth

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

This one takes place during Provenance.

**Put Your Foot in Your Mouth**

The boys were walking to the Impala after just taking care of 'Chuckles', or Mr. Blake. Sam was shaking his head at Dean who was mimicking Mr. Blake/Chuckles.

"Dean, you really put your foot in your mouth," Sam commented.

"My foot doesn't reach my mouth," Dean responded.

"No, Dean. It means you were saying stuff you shouldn't have."

"Oh… well," Dean said as he thought, "About the food?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he got in the Impala to go finish research with his clueless brother.


	10. Beat Around the Bush

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Sorry, I got behind. I'm uploading three in a row to make up for the missed times.

**Beat Around the Bush**

"Dean," Sam asked, "Why are you beating around the bush?"

"Am not," Dean retorted.

Sam shot Dean a look that said, 'Yes. You are.'

"About what, Sam?"

"About watching Oprah. Now tell me what the last episode was about!"

"A teenager and his girlfriend," Dean sighed.  
He had finally admitted to watching Oprah.


	11. In One Ear and Out the Other

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**In One Ear and Out the Other**

"Sam, you want ice cream," Dean asked, as he parked the Impala outside the small ice cream polar.

"I told you a hundred times. No," Sam said.

Dean got out of the car and started to walk inside, leaving Sam.

Five minutes later, Dean returned from the store, two ice cream cones in hand.

"Here ya go, Sammy," Dean said, handing one of them to his brother.

Dean smiled as Sam mumbled, "It goes in one ear and out the other."


	12. Up A Tree

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Up A Tree**

Dean had just gotten out of the pharmacy. He hopped in the car and tossed his little brother a brown paper bag.

Sam caught it, asking, "What did you get?"

"I refilled our first aid kit and got you something in case you're ever up a tree with a girl."

Sam opened the bag to find a box of birth control. He rolled his eyes and tossed the box back at Dean who laughed.


	13. Keep Your Shirt On

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Keep Your Shirt On**

"Where are we going," Sam asked Dean.

"I'm not sure yet. We need to find a new gig."

Roughly twenty minutes later, Sam asked, "Dean, where are we going?"

"Keep your shirt on."

Sam rolled his eyes before noticing an exit that had a Wendy's and Day's Inn off of it.

"What about there," Sam asked and pointed to exit 38.

"Just missed it," Dean answered and gave Sam a grin as he drove right by.

"Are we ever going to find a new job?"

"I have some place in mind," Dean said as he gave a cocky smile and left Sam to guess.


	14. Your Eyes Are Bigger Than Your Stomach

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Your Eyes Are Bigger Than Your Stomach**

"Jeez, Dean," Sam said as he slid into the booth next to his big brother, "What are you trying to do? Eat more then a sumo?"

"I'm hungry," Dean complained and started to dig into the three plates of already oversized food portions in front of him.

"I can see," Sam said as he started to eat his single burger.

Ten minutes later, Dean was stuffed. And he had only eaten half a plate.

"Your eyes are bigger than your stomach, Dean," Sam said as he laughed and finished his _one_ plate of food.


	15. Straight from the Horse's Mouth

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Straight from the Horse's Mouth**

"It says here," Dean said as he plopped down next to his brother, "Mark Lucas jumped three hundred feet off a bridge and lived to tell about it."

"Where did that info come from," Sam asked – not believing a human could live through that.

"The horse's mouth."

"Who was that?"

"Mark Lucas," Dean said with a cocky smile.


	16. To Give Someone the Cold Shoulder

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**To Give Someone the Cold Shoulder**

"Stop with the cold shoulder," Sam begged.

"It's not the cold one, it's the hot one," Dean retorted.

"Dean! A cold should is when you reject me. It is too."

"Nope. I'm mad at you. That makes it the hot shoulder."

Sam rolled his eyes.


	17. To Get Up on the Wrong Side of the Bed

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**To Get Up on the Wrong Side of the Bed**

"You're grumpy today," Dean commented.

The pair were in the Impala driving to their next destination.

Getting no answer, Dean asked, "Get up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Shut it," Sam responded, "I'm tired."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Can't see why. I was out with the blonde."


	18. A Close Shave

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**A Close Shave**

"Dean, I can't believe you did that," Sam scolded as he hit his brother over the head.

"What," Dean asked as he rubbed the spot Sam had smacked.

The boys had just finished a hunt – during which Dean decided it wise to use an innocent girl as bait.

"That girl had a close shave! He almost got her," Sam exclaimed referring to the demon they battled.

Dean muttered, "We do it everyday."


	19. To Fly Off the Handle

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Set after Nightmare.

**To Fly Off the Handle**

"Dude, we really need to talk," Sam said, "I have powers. Come on, Dean."

The boys were driving in the Impala. Sam had just used his new power of telekinesis in the past town.

"Sam, you flew off the handle and used adrenaline," Dean said, barely giving Sam a glance, "Case closed."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a jerk, ya know that?"

Dean flashed Sam a cocky grin, "Yeah, I know."


	20. To Lay an Egg

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**To Lay an Egg**

"Dude, we so laid an egg," Dean commented.

Sam shot Dean a glare, "What?"

The boys had just tried to kill a Wendigo but lost the first battle. They were now coming out of the woods covered in goo.

"In short," Dean said, "We're failures."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever."


	21. Crocodile Tears

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Crocodile Tears**

"I'm hurt," Dean said as he sat next to his brother at one of the bar's tables.

Sam gave Dean a look, "Why?"

"That girl doesn't like me," Dean said as he pointed to a blonde in the corner. Just as Sam turned to say something to Dean, he caught the elder checking out another girl.

"Crocodile tears," Sam muttered.


	22. Putting on the Dog

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Set during Phantom Traveler.

**Putting on the Dog**

"Do I have to wear this," Sam asked Dean who was in the opposite dressing room.

The boys were dressing in suits so they could pretend to be agents to try and view a wrecked plane's remains.

"Yes, Sam! How many times do I have to tell you," Dean responded.

Sam mumbled something incoherent before emerging, fully dressed.

"Better," he asked.

"Fabulous, darling," Dean joked, "You really put on the dog."


	23. Chip Off the Old Block

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Set before Sam goes to college.

**Chip Off the Old Block**

"Man, Sam," a twenty-two-year-old Dean said to a soon-to-be-eighteen Sam. "Nice shot. You're just a chip off the old block."

The boys were at a shooting range, practicing.

"Yeah, right, Dean," Sam retorted. "It's you if anyone."

"I wish."

"Whatever," Sam replied and took another shot.


	24. To Throw the Book at Someone

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Set when they are teenagers.

**To Throw the Book at Someone**

"Man, Dad threw the book at you," Sam commented as Dean walked into the bedroom the brothers shared.

"For staying out late," Dean asked as he plopped down on his own bed.

"Yeah."

"No. He got mad because I was with a girl."

At the look of Sam's widened eyes, Dean added, "But what's it to you? Not like you're gonna become a creepy-ass lawyer and throw the book at me."


	25. Skeleton in your Closet

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Skeleton in your Closet**

"Sam, when did you meet her," Dean asked referring to the girl that was all over Sam in the bar they had just exited.

"Dean," Sam sighed. "Stop."

"What? She a skeleton?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean before getting in the Impala, "Just drive."


	26. Let the Cat out of the Bag

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**To Let the Cat Out of the Bag**

"I can't believe you told her," Sam exclaimed. "I couldn't tell Jess but you can tell Cassie?"

"So what," Dean shrugged. "I told her. Sue me."

"No. I'm gonna…"

"What," Dean asked with a cocky smile. "Tie up the dogs?"

Dean walked away, leaving his brother to fume.

"Damn cat," Sam muttered under his breath.


	27. Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk**

"I can't believe we messed up," Dean said.

The boys had just attempted to take down a ghost but failed.

"Don't cry over spilt milk," Sam said simply as both men hopped into the Impala.


	28. To Get In Everyone's Hair

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**To Get in Everyone's Hair**

"Stay out of my hair, Dean. I have to research," Sam said as he clicked away on the laptop.

"Who says I wasn't going to take a nap, Sammy," Dean asked as he plopped down on his bed.

Without faltering his gaze at the computer, Sam said, "That itching powder in your pocket."

Dean had to stop from gapping. How the hell did he know?


	29. To Be a Wet Blanket

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**To Be a Wet Blanket**

"Come on, Sam," Dean begged.

"We are not going to a bar just to pick up women," Sam said as he sat on his own bed and clicked through the TV channels.

"Don't be a wet blanket, dude," Dean warned.

Exasperated, Sam agreed, "Fine! Go! But I'm not coming."

Dean smiled triumphantly, "I'll bring a hot one back for you."

Before Sam could retort, Dean had grabbed his coat and keys and was out the door.


	30. Taking the Words out of my Mouth

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**To Take the Words Right out of Someone's Mouth**

Sam and Dean had just finished interviewing someone who wasn't too happy to help.

"He was," Sam started.

"Annoying," Dean intervened.

"Took the words out of my mouth," Sam said as they got in the Impala.

Before Dean started the car, he shot Sam a grin, "Shouldn't the psychic be doing that?"


	31. Sitting on Top of the World

**Idioms**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Last one! Thanks to everyone who stuck by me and read, reviewed, ect. You guys are the best:)

**Sitting on Top of the World**

"I can't believe its over," Sam said.

The Winchester men had just killed the demon. They returned to their hotel room to relax after the big battle.

"Better believe it, college boy," Dean said. "Because we're on top of the world."

Yes, they were on top of the world.


End file.
